Skrillex
| genre = EDM dubstep electro house post-hardcore | occupation = DJ Music producer Guitarist Singer Songwriter | years_active = 2002–present | label = Atlantic Big Beat OWSLA|Asylum mau5trap | website = http://www.skrillex.com | associated_acts = From First to Last Dog Blood Diplo Zedd deadmau5 Justin Bieber JackÜ | instrument = Vocals Bass Turntables Drum machine Synthesiser Sampler Sequencer Ableton Live |Name = Skrillex|Age = 28}} About Sonny John Moore (Skrillex) was born on January 15, 1988 and is an American EDM artist. He holds the world record for number of Grammys for EDM (8 to be exact). He is one of the richest DJs in America. He is also known for founding the record label OWSLA. He is in a duo with Diplo called Jack Ü. Also, he is in a duo with Boys Noize called Dog Blood. Early Life When Skrillex was younger he loved music and really wanted to do something with music. He was bullied in school and had to drop out of high school and be homeschooled. Then, Skrillex got into a emo rock band called From First To Last. When he was 16, he also found out he was adopted and left his family and set out on his own to pursue his dream of becoming the musician he is now. Albums/EPs My Name Is Skrillex EP (2010) (Free Album) Tracks: # My Name Is Skrillex # WEEKENDS!!! (ft. Sirah) # F**king Die 1 # F**king Die 2 (€€ Cooper Mix) # Do Da Oliphant # With You Friends Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites EP (2011) Tracks: # Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites # Kill EVERYBODY # All I Ask Of You (ft. Penny) # Scatta (ft. Foreign Beggars & Bare Noize) # With You Friends (Long Drive) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (Noisia Remix) # Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Zedd Remix) # Kill Everybody (Bare Noize Remix) More Monsters and Sprites EP (2011) Tracks: # First Of The Year (Equinox) # Ruffneck (Flex) # Ruffneck (Full Flex) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (Dirtyphonics Remix) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (Phonat Remix) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (The Juggernaut Remix) # Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (Kaskade Remix) Bangarang EP (2011) Tracks: # Skrillex - Right In # Skrillex - Bangarang (ft. Sirah) # The Doors & Skrillex - Breakn' A Sweat # Wolfgang Gartner & Skrillex - The Devil's Den # Skrillex, 12th Planet & Kill The Noise - Right On Time # Skrillex - Kyoto (ft. Sirah) # Skrillex - Summit (ft. Ellie Goulding) # Skrillex Orchestral Suite (Bonus Track) Leaving EP (2013) Tracks: # The Reason # Scary Bolly Dub # Leaving Recess (2014) Tracks: # Skrillex - All Is Fair In Love And Brostep (ft. Ragga Twins) # Skrillex - Recess (ft. Kill the Noise, Fatman Scoop, &Michael Angelakos) # Skrillex - Stranger # Skrillex & Alvin Risk - Try It Out (Neon Mix) # Skrillex - Coast Is Clear (ft. Chance the Rapper & The Social Experiment) # Skrillex - Dirty Vibe (ft. Diplo, G-Dragon, & CL) # Skrillex - Ragga Bomb (ft. Ragga Twins) # Skrillex - Doompy Poomp # Skrillex - F**k That # Skrillex - Ease My Mind (ft. Niki & The Dove) # Skrillex - Fire Away (ft. Kid Harpoon) Remixes * Birdy Nam Nam – Goin’ In (Skrillex Goin’ Down Mix) * Birdy Nam Nam – Goin’ In (Skrillex Goin’ Hard Mix) * MONSTA – Holdin On (Skrillex and Nero Remix) * Benny Benassi – Cinema (Skrillex remix) * Nero – Promises (Skrillex Remix) * Avicii – Levels (Skrillex Remix) * Lady Gaga – Alejandro (Skrillex Remix) * Lady Gaga – Born this Way (Skrillex Leaked Remix) * Lady Gaga – Bad Romance (Skrillex Remix) * Shark Attack – This Is A Shark Attack (Skrillex Remix) * Bruno Mars – Just the Way You Are (Skrillex Remix) * Frida Gold – Zeig mir wie du tanzt (Skrillex Remix) * Bring Me the Horizon – The Sadness Will Never End (Skrillex Remix) * The Black Eyed Peas – Rock That Body (Skrillex Remix) * Casxio – Seventeen (Skrillex Remix) * La Roux – In for the Kill (Skrillex Remix) * Horse the Band – Shapeshift (Skrillex Remix) * Horse the Band – Golden Mummy Golden Bird (Skrillex Remix) * The Library – No Mercy, Only Violence (Skrillex Remix) * i SQUARE – Hey Sexy Lady (Skrillex Remix) * Twin Atlantic – What Is Light? Where Is Laughter? (Skrillex Remix) * The All-American Rejects – The Wind Blows (Skrillex Remix) * Live Last – Scream and Shout (Skrillex Remix) * SebastiAn (feat. Mayer Hawthorne) – Love in Motion (Skrillex Remix) * Skrillex – My Name is Skrillex (Skrillex Remix) * Snoop Dogg – Sensual Seduction (Skrillex Remix) * GTA FT. Sam Bruno – Red Lips (Skrillex Remix) * Duck Sauce – NRG (Skrillex, Milo & Otis, Kill The Noise Remix) * Hundred Waters – Show Me Love (Skrillex Remix) * Torro Torro – Make A Move (Skrillex Remix) * Ragga Twins – Bad Man (Skrillex Remix) Duos * Jack Ü (2014-Present) (Skrillex & Diplo) * Dog Blood (2012 - Present) (Skrillex & Boys Noize) Websites/Social Media Website Youtube Instagram Vine Twitter Facebook Soundcloud Category:Owsla Category:Skrillex Category:Dubstep artist Category:Edm artists Category:Soundcloud Category:Artists Category:OWSLA Category:EDM Artists Category:EDM Category:Dubstep